


I Got You, Babe

by neganscorner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neganscorner/pseuds/neganscorner
Summary: John Winchester pays you a visit after two years and wants more than just a one night stand.





	I Got You, Babe

“John.” His name escaped your lips in a breathless whisper, and your knees felt hollow as the hunter stood on your porch with his arm resting on the doorframe. “How did you…?”

Smirking back at you, the older man ran calloused fingers through the grey stubble that peppered his beard before taking a step forward.

Instinctively, you shifted back and let him inside the warmth of your home, still shocked that he was here.

“Find you?” He asked, finishing your question with an arrogance in his deep tone that should have alarmed you but instead excited you. “I’m a hunter, sweetheart. It’s my job to find things and if you remember back, I specifically told you I’d find you if you decided to move.”

Your heart thudded inside your chest, pumping with adrenaline as the memories of your last encounter with the elder Winchester flooded your mind. It had been two years, but the musky scent that clung to him brought you straight back to that kitchen where he’d spread you on the table and taken you right there.

Clinching your jaw, you closed the door and shut the winter out as he boldly strolled through your new home, inspecting every inch of it as if he were making sure this one wasn’t haunted by some supernatural thing he was so used to killing.

“And here you are.” You raised your brows, watching him intently as he turned on his boot to look you dead in the eye.

“And here I am.” He smiled, almost mocking you with his overenthusiastic friendliness. “You got a boyfriend?”

“Nope.” You lied, sort of. The man who you had been seeing was nothing more than a friend who you called over every once in a while when you got antsy, but John didn’t need to know that.

“Mm, so who do they belong to?” He nodded to the pair of brown work boots that sat gathering dust by the stairs, and they were too big for you to claim as your own. Not that he would believe any excuse you threw his way, he knew.

“A friend.” You shrugged his question off and strolled towards him, smirking up at the hunter before sliding past him to saunter up the staircase. “Why are you so interested in my life all of a sudden, John? Did whatever you’re hunting escape and leave you unsatisfied so much that you needed to visit me?”

Glancing over your shoulder, you raised a brow at him and felt butterflies scatter inside your belly as he followed you up to the second level of your house. God, he was so ruggedly handsome and you still felt like a giddy teenaged girl whenever he looked at you with that knowing gaze.

“The only thing I’ve been hunting recently is you, and you didn’t make it easy for me either. I thought maybe you would’ve left something behind to let me know where you skipped off to, but nothin’.” He sighed, his eyes trained on the sway of your hips as he followed you towards the bedroom where you slept. “You’re good at hiding your tracks, but not that good.”

“Mm, so how did you find me?” You purred, glancing over your shoulder as you entered the dimly lit room.

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out, let’s just say I’m a determined man when I’m looking for something I want.”

“You want me?” Turning around to face him again, you almost moaned at the way he was looking at you. “The first time wasn’t enough for you?”

John snickered and shook his head as he approached you, the flicker of amusement in his eyes mixed with arousal.

“Your friend, how long’s that been going on for?” He asked and reached up to unzip his old leather jacket, shrugging the material off broad shoulders before tossing it over the chest at the foot of your bed. “How old is he?”

You wondered who the hell he thought he was asking you such personal questions about something that had nothing to do with him, but you’d be lying if it didn’t turn you on to know how much it bothered him. God, John was everything her lover could never be. He was tall and possessive and older, and even thinking about his cock made your thighs tremble.

“What, are you my father now?” You sassed him and made little work of your black tank top, lifting it up and over your head with ease before throwing it aside. “Why do you care?”

“I don’t.” John said bluntly, his hazel eyes seeming to darken in the dim light as he raked his gaze over your bare belly and up over your breasts that were confined to the lacy black bra you wore. “I’m just curious, did your standards rise or fall after you let me fuck you the first time?”

“He’s nothing like you. He’s nineteen and he works at a gas station, is that good enough for you?” You told him, knowing how much he’d teased you about fucking younger men the last time.

John let out a laugh and walked towards you until he was towering over you, his hand reaching up to gently take your throat. You gazed up into his eyes and sucked your lower lip between your teeth as he studied your features carefully.

“Does he make your pussy sore?” He whispered, leaning into you to let you feel the hard outline of his cock that strained against the front of his jeans. “Does he make you come like I did?”

Parting your lips, you let out a breathy moan and shook your head. It was true, John was the first real man you’d ever been with and he’d changed you the night he fucked you. No man had come close to what he made you feel that night, your lover had ways of pleasing you, but he never could make you finish with his cock alone.

“No, he doesn’t. You like that, don’t you? You like to know that you’re the only man that can really do me right. I still think about you every time I touch myself, every time he comes around… I hope that he might be as good as you, but he never is. I don’t know why he can’t fuck me right –“

“Because he’s a boy, he don’t have the experience yet.” John’s voice was lower and huskier now as he interrupted you. Reaching behind you to unhook your bra, the hunter tugged the lace down your arms and let it pool to the floor. “I know what you need, baby girl. A nice, hard fuck. You crave the feel of it inside you again, the way my dick stretches you open. Shit, I bet you’re still as tight as I left you seeing as you can’t find men to open you up right.”

You could feel your cheeks burning at his words. He turned you on so damn much that you could feel how wet you were just standing there in front of him, and the sly grin that stretched across his face told you he knew.

A breath hitched in your throat as he lowered his head to your breasts, his warm breaths tickling over your hardened nipples before he brought his lips down over one of them. Digging your fingers into the dark curls at the nape of his neck, you sucked in a breath and moaned as he flicked his tongue over one nipple, grazing it with his teeth as he suckled at it.

Groaning at the taste of your skin in his mouth again, John grabbed your hips with large hands and lifted you up to guide you back to the bed. The springs in the old mattress squeaked as he lowered you down and crawled over you, his mouth never leaving your chest.

“I missed you so much.” You breathed, lifting your hips up to buck against him. “Don’t be so quick to leave me this time.”

Nuzzling between the soft swell of your breasts, John breathed in your scent deeply and grazed your skin with his soft stubble. Your skin tingled all over from the sensations, and you felt safe beneath him as he kissed a trail up to your mouth again.

“I can’t stay stuck in one place, darling. You know that.” He murmured against your lips, sincerity in his troubled eyes.

You couldn’t deny the feeling of disappointment that crept up inside you, knowing that everything with John Winchester was temporary and that the life you imagined yourself having with him would never actually happen.

“But I’ve been thinking…” He continued on, the way he looked down at you in that moment gifting you with a flutter of hope. “… I want to take you with me, even if it’s just a little while. You can say no, I’m not forcing you into anything you don’t want to do. Hell, you can tell me to fuck off if you want to, but I think we’d look good together on the road. I could teach you the things your old man skipped out on, I can keep you safe.”

Sliding your hands over his broad shoulders, you squeezed his shirt and smiled sweetly. God, why was he everything you ever dreamed of having in a man?

“You’ve thought about us together?” You asked him, running your fingers along the greying stubble of his cheeks.

He nodded.

“Yeah. I’m not – good at this dating thing. I never have been, not since…” He trailed off, not wanting to bring up ghosts in his past and you were grateful.

“Sssh.” You hushed him and unbuttoned his plaid shirt before pushing the material over his shoulders, revealing his faded tattoos as you did so. “I know, I’m not good at this either. But I know that I want you, I know that I want this.”

Smoothing the palms of your hands down the dark trail of his chest hair, you smiled as his stomach tensed when your fingers tickled their way down to the belt of his jeans.

“So, that’s a yes?” He smirked and squeezed your right breast in his hand gently, loving the way your body arched in response to his touch. “You’ll leave this place and that nineteen-year-old twerp to come with me?”

Snorting, you slapped his bicep playfully before unbuckling the belt from his jeans.

“Mhm.” You agreed, tugging the zipper down to reveal dark boxer shorts underneath. “I thought you’d maybe be going commando, I’m slightly disappointed.”

Letting out a rugged laugh, John pulled himself away from you then and stood up. You eyed him curiously as he hooked his fingers under your knees and tugged you towards him, bringing a squeal out of you as he began to undress your bottom half.

“You’re a naughty girl, letting old men take advantage of you like this.” He husked as he hooked his fingers into your jeans and pulled them down over your hips, bringing your underwear with them. “Tell me what you want first, my dick or my tongue.”

Another surge of warmth settled between your legs at the options he gave you, but you knew what you wanted.

“Your tongue.” You told him, feeling so dirty for telling him what it was you craved.

“Mm.” He hummed, yanking your jeans and panties off completely and dropping them at his feet. “My tongue. I hope you’re ready for this, baby. I haven’t eaten all day.”

Your legs were already trembling as John got down on his knees before you, sliding his hands up your ankles to your knees where he squeezed your skin and spread you open. The cool air hit you right between the legs, and you felt unbelievably vulnerable as the man who used to be your father’s best friend tugged you closer to the edge of the mattress.

“You are glistening wet, darling. Such a pretty little pussy, such a damn shame you’ve been wasting it on immature boys.” His voice was deep and purring as he talked to you, that manly tone enough to bring your skin out in goose bumps. “Tell me what you want me to do to you, girl. Go on, don’t go all shy on me now.”

He trailed his fingers along the insides of your smooth thighs, fingertips skirting on the edge of your pussy but not quite touching you.

“John…” You breathed, furrowing your brows as you peered down at him.

You didn’t want to say it, something about asking a man to eat you out was so wrong. But his eyes were burning as he glared at you, his lips wet and ready to devour you as soon as you gave him what he wanted and what he wanted was for you to be dirty.

“Come on, good girl. Tell me.” He whispered, nuzzling his face closer between your thighs so he could breathe you in.

Seeing him sniff you like that was damn near enough to make you come, but you reached down and grabbed his hair instead.

“I want you to lick my pussy, I want your tongue inside me and on my clit. Please, John… please.”

That was all it took. Nuzzling his face into your exposed pussy, the hunter pressed his nose against your clit and slid his tongue out into your wet slit, licking through the pool of your juices that were settled there. Gasping out, your thighs clinched around his face and your grip in his hair tightened.

“Oh my fucking God!” You wailed, biting into your lip as he suckled on your folds and rubbed his nose against your sensitive bud. “Oh!”

His stubble grazed at your pussy and he worked his tongue inside you, lapping at the wet that was all for him. The sticky sounds of his tongue fucking you turned you on more than you thought possible, his hot breaths making your insides turn to mush. John didn’t hold back, not one bit as he concentrated on fully eating what you provided for him.

“You are sopping fucking wet.” He breathed, licking his way up to your clit where he suckled you as if his life depended on it.

Bucking your hips, it felt so good that you instinctively kicked away from him, but he snatched your legs back and held you to the mattress, making damn sure you wouldn’t get away from him.

“John!” You screamed out, not caring if any neighbours could hear you.

He lapped at your clit over and over again, loving how it flinched with every stroke of his tongue and you clawed at the bedsheets, your eyes rolling back with the sensations he gave you. It was too much but not enough at the same time. And that’s when he split you open with two long fingers, not giving you time to adjust as he curled them deep inside you.

“Fuck!” You gasped, the pleasure and the pressure of the angle where his fingers dug inside you making you tremble. “John, stop!”

“Fuck no, you’re gonna squirt whether you like it or not.” He growled as he dug his fingers deeper and worked them faster, curling them in a come hither motion that made your body squirm with the need to pee.

“No, no – oh my god!” You gasped and he groaned deeply as he held you in position, not letting you move as he yanked his fingers free from you and watched as juices squirted from your pussy.

“Fuck yes, look at that! What a dirty girl.” He hissed and nuzzled his face back into you, his lips latching onto your clit.

You swore you had an outer body experience as John sucked on you hard, your pussy belonged to him in that moment. He owed your entire body, your entire existence and he proved it when you came for him. Screaming, your body trembled with the force of the pleasure that rocked you. Stars littered your vision and your mouth hung open, unable to breathe as your orgasm fluttered inside your womb. It was the most amazing feeling and you were addicted to it, addicted to him.

“John” you finally breathed, not able to look up but able to hear him getting rid of his jeans.

“Yes, baby?”

“What did you do to me?” You asked him, your heart thudding away in your chest like you’d just completed a marathon.

He laughed and the mattress dipped with his weight again as he climbed up between your legs, his hands hooking under your knees and pushing them back up against the bed. You groaned when he put you in such a position, knowing that he wasn’t nearly done with you yet.

“I did to you what a real man does, now baby here’s what I want you to do.” He began, holding your knees down. “I want you to hook your arms under your legs and keep them back like this, and you better not let ‘em go.”

You did as you were told and hooked your arms under your knees, holding them up so that they were up at either side of your breasts.

“Good girl.” He kissed your lips then, his stubble wet with your juices as he stroked his thick cock a few times. “I’m gonna make you come again, I’m gonna fuck you deep and bury my load inside that pretty pussy. Shit, it’s been a while – my balls are tight. You think you can handle it?”

You nodded.

“I want it, I can take it.” You breathed, your eyes trained on his face as he smirked back at you arrogantly. “Give it to me.”

“You on birth control?” He asked you as he pumped his dick, the thick and long girth rock hard.

“No…” You answered, not really caring about that in the moment. You wanted him to fuck you now, there was no going back. You needed him more than you needed air.

“Hmm.” He hummed and shifted himself forward, peering down at your spit soaked pussy before guiding the swollen tip to your centre.

Bracing yourself, you hugged your knees to your chest and leaned up to bite at his chin when he fucked into you in one swift thrust. His dick stretched you open again, that familiar burn of him being so big bringing a glutaral moan out of you. He hit deep in this position, his heavy balls slapping against your ass loudly as he took you in a hard and fast rhythm.

“Still so fucking tight and warm” he grunted, grabbing hold of your ankles and pushing them behind your ears so that your legs weren’t in the way at all.

You cried and screamed with every thrust he delivered, his dick covered in a thick coat of your juices and his own spit as he fucked you. You were so wet that as tight as you were, he slipped inside of you with ease, his dick so big that it brushed your g-spot and hit the hilt, occasionally brushing against your cervix and making you squeal.

This is what you needed, a good hard fuck. It had been so long that you forgot what it felt like to be taken by him, but you weren’t disappointed. John was a beast in bed, the kind of beast you craved.

Grabbing your throat, he pressed his lips against yours and growled.

“Baby, I ain’t gonna last for much longer. You drive me fucking crazy.” He told you as he quickened his pace, the sound of his skin slapping against yours filling the bedroom along with the wet sounds of his dick taking your pussy.

“I’m so close…” You whimpered, sliding your arms around his neck and pulling his face down into the crook of your neck. “Please, John, give it to me!”

You needed that second orgasm. Your body ached for it, and so he gave it to you like you asked. Circling his hips, he deepened his thrusts and grunted in your ear as the tip brushed against your g-spot over and over again. His pubic bone grazed your clit just hard enough to make you lose it and in an instant you were falling over the edge again.

Crying, your legs trembled even as they were pinned back and your pussy clinched around John’s dick tightly, milking him in a way that he couldn’t fight back against. Moaning out deeply, he chased your orgasm with his own and came deep inside you.

You could feel his dick throbbing as he found his release, spurt after spurt of thick come coating your insides and filling you. Kissing your neck, he hissed and huffed for breaths of air, only pulling out when he was completely done. Letting your legs go, John climbed up beside you and fell on his side tiredly.

“Fucking Jesus, you are amazing.” He told you and slid an arm around your limp body, pulling you into his chest. “I can’t wait for round two in the shower before we leave.”

Smirking against his neck, you laughed and kissed the corner of his lips.

“Round two? I can’t even move, good luck with that.”

Sliding his hand between your legs, John stroked your sensitive folds gently and watched your face intently as you furrowed your brows.

“Your pussy sore? I hit a little deep, huh?” He purred, liking that he had an effect on your body.

“Mhm, your dick is too big for me.” You admitted, the ache inside your belly evidence of the fact, but you wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Nah, you just need to be get used to it. You’ll manage to take it just fine with all the time we’re gonna have together.” He smiled, dipping his fingers inside you slightly before rubbing his come into your clit.

“Next time, I want to ride you in your truck while you drive.” You teased and arched into his fingers.

“I like the sound of that, young lady. You’re gonna be the death of me, y’know that?”

“Yeah, I know.”


End file.
